It's a bit lonely in here
by that1annoyingfangirl
Summary: Leo, who's been working on the 'Argo II' restlessly for months, starts thinking about his life. He doesn't know if his friends even care about him anymore. He's interrupted by Annabeth, who came to check on his work. Oneshot. Written as platonic, but can be viewed whichever way.


**I do not own 'Heroes of Olympus', Rick Riordan does.**

 **Rating T because language. And slightly angsty themes.**

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and sighed. I love building stuff, I really do. But doing it for five months with barely any rest isn't exactly much fun. Especially when there is so much pressure from everyone around that you always skip meals, eating some fast food from time to time instead, basicly replace sleep with coffee and have no free time to hang out with friends for at least a few minutes. I frowned a little. Right. Friends. I honestly wasn't entirely sure if that last issue was caused by lack of time. From what I've heard, Piper and Jason only had to practice fighting and then they could do whatever they wanted. So naturally, they were spending that time together. According to Annabeth, who sometimes came by to check on the ship, their relationship was at it's finest. To be frank, I was a bit upset. Not that I felt jealous. True, I was all tied up and exhausted while my friends were going out on dates and having a good time but I didn't really mind. It's not like it would be helpful if they didn't have time and their good mood didn't take anything away from me, so wishing that Pipes and Jason had more problems was the last thing I would do. What did bother me, was that despite all of this, they wouldn't come visit me. Alright, maybe I am whining a little but I can't help it. It gets kind of lonely when you're on your own. Or with the same people that you don't even talk with because WORK. So checking if everything is alright from time to time would be quite nice. I mean, isn't that the thing, friends do? Unless of course, you have a significant other. Because who needs a third wheel anyway? Nah, you could just throw it away and you'd be good. Great. Now that I think about it, they are real assholes.

I sighed and rubbed my temples. What am I even thinking? That sleep depravation must be getting into me. I grimaced, unhappy with myself and jumped off the table to get some more coffee.

"Stupid" I muttered, grabbing a pack of sugar. "You're the only asshole. Maybe they just don't want to be distracting me."

But then again, several minutes wouldn't hurt and they were probably aware of that. Or maybe they weren't, they could have simply not put much thought into it, things like that happened all the time. On the other hand, that would only mean, they weren't concerned enough to spend a longer moment to...

Stop.

I shook my head and headed went back to work. Damn, I am so dramatic. There is nothing to be gained from contemplating about it. Maybe it's for the best. If Piper and Jason came, I would probably be too tired to act my like normal self. And I don't want them to see Super-sized McShizzle's dark side. Meaning, annoyed and not as funny side. They would always tease him for being so grumpy when tired, and that would be a disaster.

I let out another pathetic sigh and my head in my hands. Yeah, right, that didn't work. Turns out, convincing others, you're fine is easier than convincing yourself. Truth to be told, I needed another human's presence. Unfortunately, unlike some people think, I'm not actually a machine and being alone for that long psychologically wears me out. And the funniest thing? I' ve been alone since my mother's death. Never really belonging, never really feeling like someone's there. Sometimes no one is standing beside you, but you can still feel like they are. Because you know, they are somewhere waiting for you. And that you'll be together again. I didn't have it. No one was standing beside and no one was waiting. I honestly wasn't sure, which one was bothering me most right now. I felt tears forming in my eyes but didn't let them fall.

"Damn it!" I shouted, disappointed when I heard my voice crack.

"Something wrong?'

I jumped at the sound of another voice. I haven't even heard anyone come in! Besides, who on earth would want to come at this hour? I turned around and met with pair of gray eyes. Oh, right. I should have figured that out. She was the only one who ever came here aside from other Hephaestus kids, who were having a day off. And even if that wasn't the case, I wasn't sleepy enough to miss the whole group entering. Especially a group that... loud.

I put effort to flash her a cheerful smile.

"Oh, hi Annabeth!" I exclaimed. "What's up? What're you doin' here so late? Need your mechanic's help?"

She gave me a strange look.

"I came to do a check up on the ship" she replied with her usual voice. "I see you're doing really great. But I thought, you were having a day off?"

I shrugged. That would be unthinkable considering the amount of time we had to finish this up.

"Nah" I said dismissively. "Can't. The ship is not gonna build itself, is it?"

Annabeth quickly nodded and muttered some words of agreement, but it seemed, there was still something bothering her. She started approaching Argo II, so I went back to work. I smiled sadly. That girl was so determined to find the Percy Jackson guy, it was almost scary. I started tapping my fingers on the wooden table. Her boyfriend was lucky to have a girl like her. She spent all of her time on ensuring, everything will be alright. Damn. She really was something.

I yawned and stretched my arms. Not good, I must stay focused. I pouted. I couldn't afford to get distracted by all that unimportant shit. I hit the table with my head and let it stay there. A groan of frustration escaped my lips.

"Leo, seriously" I heard Annabeth say exasperated. "What's gotten into you? You're acting strange."

I felt a sudden urge to ask if she would act normally after working constantly for three days non-stop. Instead I forced myself to sound as polite as I could.

"I'm just a bit stuck. But no worries, it's not like something like that could stop Flaming Valdez. So I guess, I will just lie here until it helps." I said but it probably looked really stupid as I didn't make an effort to at least move my head to look at Annabeth. She sighed.

"Just don't slack off" she replied annoyed. "We don't have time for that."

I felt anger building up inside of me. Right now I didn't care that she had no idea how hard I worked. I was frustrated and I just had to let it out. I sat up straight and looked her dead in the eye. Annabeth blinked and her expression changed.

"Leo" she sounded a little worried. "You don't look very-"

"You think, I don't know?" I snapped. She continued to stare at me with a concerned look on her face. "You think, I'm unaware of the deadline? Because I am. That's why I've been working restlessly all the time! So that you could see your boyfriend! If you hadn't noticed, I haven't gone to have a proper dinner once!"

Guilt flashed on Annabeth's face. But I wasn't finished yet.

"I mean, seriously!" my voice started to break but I paid it no mind. "Last time I slept was like, days ago! And no one even thought to ask if- if I'm alright."

I felt a few tears rolling down my cheeks. I was ashamed of it but I couldn't stop them now even if I tried, so I just continued.

"It's just... Piper and Jason haven't visited in like... what, three months?" my voice was barely a whisper by now. "And it feels so lonely. Listen, I'm sorry. I really am. But I built machines. I'm not one myself."

I hung my head, embarrassed that I got so emotional. And in front of Annabeth of all people! She was always so calm... damn it, I just made myself look like an idiot.

For a few minutes it was silent. Then I heard her walk away. I wasn't sure if I should be relieved or unhappy. I decided to just stay where I was and go back to work when after she leaves. I started playing with the screwdriver in my hand, hoping, it would distract me. Suddenly, a chair was placed next to me. I blinked in surprised and looked up. Annabeth sat down, a serious look on her face. There was silence again, but this time it only lasted for a few seconds.

"I'm sorry" the girl said.

I gaped. I wasn't sure if I heard it right. Annabeth was... apologizing?

"You are right. I was selfish" she said grimly. "I have to admit, I was so focused on finding Percy, I didn't even notice your absence. And I should have asked about your well-being. I know, you work really hard on this, I didn't mean to insult you. It's no excuse, but I am frustrated to."

She sighed and buried her hands in her hands.

"I really miss him" Annabeth sounded miserable. I felt a rush of sympathy towards the girl. It was sad, seeing her in such a pathetic state. "I know, I'm mean, but it's all to find him. Still... I suppose, I forgot that other people also have their own problems. It hasn't even occured to me, that you have been working yourself to death, while I was complaining that it goes too slow. I'm sorry."

I couldn't suppress a small smile. I was really grateful for this.

"It's alright" I said. "I know, you weren't trying to be rude. I shouldn't have snapped either. So, I guess we're even?"

She shook her head and smiled a little. Instead of replying, she put her arm around me. At first I tensed, but after a few seconds, I found myself enjoying the hug. I relaxed and leaned against Annabeth's shoulder. I was really warm and for the first time since I came to Camp Half-Blood, I felt truly safe.

"Leo" I nodded slightly to acknowledge the girl that I was listening. She hesitated, but continued softly. "I know, you feel abandoned by your friends, but I'm sure, that's not the case. They probably don't even realize how stressed you are. I know, I didn't."

I thought about it too, but hearing it from someone else made me feel better. I hummed in response and we went back to being quiet.

Heat of other person's body mixed with sounds of machines working were making me sleepy. Soon I found myself fighting to keep my eyes open. Apparently, Annabeth was aware of my struggles.

"Take a rest. You won't be any good like that anyway"

I wanted to protest, but the prospect of sleep was really tempting me.

"Is you insist" I mumbled. "Just five minutes."

I swear, I could feel Annabeth smirk. The second, I closed my eyes, I fell into unconsciousness.

 **A/N Heyyyy, this is my first story, so I hope it's not that bad. (jk, it's crap, but you have to start somehow, right?). One of the reasons I write here, is to improve my writing and English skills, so if You notice any mistakes or just stupid things, I did, I would be grateful for pointing them out. I will be happy if You write Your thoughts on my work. Thanks for reading!**

 **Peace**


End file.
